The Miracle At Hogwarts
by jenhollis92
Summary: Harry unexpectedly finds out he's a twin. Liz his twin was falsly adopted by Voldemort. REad to find out about Harry's fight for his sister. please read and review i need all the help i can get.
1. Chapter 1 i'll fix this

The Miracle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but Elizabeth Riddle, Professor Alexis Frandell, Professor/ Headmistress Annalease Manadella, Professor Sophie Lupin, and Professor Naomi Johnson.

A/N:  This takes place in 7th year after the very unfortunate death of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Also, I am somewhat new at fan fiction so please pardon any mistakes or things that don't follow the plot of Harry Potter like the wrong house or something like that. Please tell me my mistakes though. I do enjoy my stories so please don't be harsh and please read and review.

Chapter 1: "The 1st Day"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were headed to the sorting ceremony for 7th year when Professor McGonagall called them over. Harry, Hermione (I might call her Mione for short), and Ron were sent with Filch while the professor went to the ceremony. This made the 3 nervous especially when they got to the DADA room (considering last year Snape taught it). When they walked in they saw an elvish witch with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was on the balcony straitening a picture when she turned around and said "so this is the famous trio, nice to meet you. I'm Professor Naomi Johnson"

Ron was confused that she had pointy ears so Mione explained that she was elvish and their ears are meant to be pointy. At least Ron wasn't confused anymore but you could hear Filch say that Ron was an idiot. The professor and Harry said that, that wasn't called for. Then 3 other women walked in and agreed. They dismissed Filch to go to the ceremony. Then they began to introduce themselves.

The first woman was tall, blonde, and had brown eyes. She said "Hello, I'm Professor Sophie Lupin." The boys' jaws dropped. She then said "I married Remus over the summer. He didn't mention me to his classes because I told him not to that's why you didn't know me. I will be your Potions Teacher."

The second woman was tall, black haired, green eyed, and also Elvish. She said "Hello I'm Professor Alexis Frandell. I will be your Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall has upgraded to a supervisor of the school she will be in every class." She also said "she is not the headmistress but you can think of her as VP."

The trio acknowledged what she said and then looked to the 3rd woman. She was tall, skinny, Elvish, a red head, and had emerald green eyes. She said "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I'm Headmistress/ Professor Annalease Manadella. I was one of Albus' cousins. I was ever so sad to hear he died and I couldn't make it to the funeral. I was across the world in the Australian outback. I have good news though, his time here on Earth wasn't through, and he is a ghost here in Hogwarts; just as well as a picture. He'll be guiding you and he told me to say he'd be seeing you after class tomorrow."

The trio was thrilled; they were jumping like maniacs in a circle and could hardly wait for the next day. It was a confidence booster for them all. Harry knew he would still have Dumbledore assisting him in his quest to beat Voldemort (whom I call LV).

Then Professor Manadella had dismissed the trio to go back to the ceremony and when they had arrived the sorting hat was at its last 2 people. It called out "Gabriella Delacour……. Gryffindor" Then it called out "Elizabeth Riddle…"

The whole Great Hall screamed "What!!!?"

The hat continued "Gryffindor" Then once again the hallway let out a loud scream of the word what. Never in the history of Hogwarts has a Riddle been let in as a Gryffindor. Even a Riddle wasn't thought to come back to Hogwarts. It was a plain shock to the entire school. Especially Ron, Mione and Harry who were Head Boy and Girl (Harry + Mione) and Prefect (because the 5th years were immature Ron did it again) were shocked.

Gabby then sat down next to the gang and since her and Ron were related it was him who she sat next to. She explained that the 2 of them had transferred from Beaxbattons and Liz wouldn't hurt a fly. She also explained in 4th year Liz was tutored. Liz did admit, though, that she was LV's Daughter. From the way she acted no-one would ever expect her to actually be related to Tom Riddle. The only thing is at 1st she seemed a little too nice. It caused suspicion for the trio against her. The trio ate dinner and when it was over Ron led them to the common room while Harry and Mione went to do their rounds.

Later that evening Liz couldn't sleep. She was sitting in front of the fireplace when Harry walked in. He had just finished his rounds when he had walked in. When he saw Liz he said "Class starts tomorrow; what do you think you're doing up so late?"

"O, hi Harry, I couldn't sleep because of what I can tell is going on." She said. Harry gave her a funny look before she said "It's so obvious you and everyone else are suspicious of me. The last name totally gives me away. I also have mind powers. You want to know if I lived with Tom Riddle my whole life where I was. Well I was that precious little kitty who unexpectedly just sat there and watched everything happen. Well for your info he's not my real Dad. I was adopted at 1. At least that's what he says. I am and always have been motherless; well since I was adopted anyway."

Then Hermione walked in from finishing her rounds she had heard the whole conversation. She said "If you are really ready to know who your parents are get a blood test. Madame Promfrey can make it so it doesn't hurt. Besides the results come in seconds but I advise wait until after classes tomorrow before you go see her."

"You got it Mione" replied Liz.


	2. Chapter 1 revised

The Miracle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but Elizabeth Riddle, Professor Alexis Frandell, Professor/ Headmistress Annalease Manadella, Professor Sophie Lupin, and Professor Naomi Johnson.

A/N:  This takes place in 7th year after the very unfortunate death of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Also, I am somewhat new at fan fiction so please pardon any mistakes or things that don't follow the plot of Harry Potter like the wrong house or something like that. Please tell me my mistakes though. I do enjoy my stories so please don't be harsh and please read and review.

Chapter 1: "The 1st Day"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were headed to the sorting ceremony for 7th year when Professor McGonagall called them over. Harry, Hermione (I might call her Mione for short), and Ron were sent with Filch while the professor went to the ceremony. This made the 3 nervous especially when they got to the DADA room (considering last year Snape taught it). When they walked in they saw an elvish witch with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was on the balcony straitening a picture when she turned around and said "so this is the famous trio, nice to meet you. I'm Professor Naomi Johnson"

Ron was confused because she had pointy ears so he said "Excuse me, but why do you have pointy ears Ma'am?"

Hermione answered for her and said "She's elvish Ron, her ears are supposed to be pointy!"

Ron had understood now from Hermione's explanation and he heard Filtch say "Ron you can be so stupid at times." Fitch snickered at what he had said while the rest of them glared. Three other women walked in and in unison they said "That was uncalled for." They dismissed Filtch and then turned to the trio.

The first woman was tall, blonde, and had brown eyes. She said "Hello, I'm Professor Sophie Lupin." The boys' jaws dropped. She then said "I married Remus over the summer. He didn't mention me to his classes because I told him not to that's why you didn't know me. I will be your Potions Teacher."

The second woman was tall, black haired, green eyed, and also Elvish. She said "Hello I'm Professor Alexis Frandell. I will be your Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall has upgraded to a supervisor of the school she will be in every class." She also said "she is not the headmistress but you can think of her as VP."

The trio acknowledged what she said and then looked to the 3rd woman. She was tall, skinny, Elvish, a red head, and had emerald green eyes. She said "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I'm Headmistress/ Professor Annalease Manadella. I was one of Albus' cousins. I was ever so sad to hear he died and I couldn't make it to the funeral. I was across the world in the Australian outback. I have good news though, his time here on Earth wasn't through, and he is a ghost here in Hogwarts; just as well as a picture. He'll be guiding you and he told me to say he'd be seeing you after class tomorrow."

The trio was thrilled; they were jumping like maniacs in a circle and could hardly wait for the next day. It was a confidence booster for them all. Harry knew he would still have Dumbledore assisting him in his quest to beat Voldemort (whom I call LV).

Then Professor Manadella had dismissed the trio to go back to the ceremony and when they had arrived the sorting hat was at its last 2 people. It called out "Gabriella Delacour……. Gryffindor" Then it called out "Elizabeth Riddle…"

The whole Great Hall screamed "What!!!?"

The hat continued "Gryffindor" Then once again the hallway let out a loud scream of the word what. Never in the history of Hogwarts has a Riddle been let in as a Gryffindor. Even a Riddle wasn't thought to come back to Hogwarts. It was a plain shock to the entire school. Especially Ron, Mione and Harry who were Head Boy and Girl (Harry + Mione) and Prefect (because the 5th years were immature Ron did it again) were shocked.

Gabby then sat down next to the gang and since her and Ron were related it was him who she sat next to. She explained that the 2 of them had transferred from Beaxbattons and Liz wouldn't hurt a fly. She also explained in 4th year Liz was tutored. Liz did admit, though, that she was LV's Daughter. From the way she acted no-one would ever expect her to actually be related to Tom Riddle. The only thing is at 1st she seemed a little too nice. It caused suspicion for the trio against her. The trio ate dinner and when it was over Ron led them to the common room while Harry and Mione went to do their rounds.

Later that evening Liz couldn't sleep. She was sitting in front of the fireplace when Harry walked in. He had just finished his rounds when he had walked in. When he saw Liz he said "Class starts tomorrow; what do you think you're doing up so late?"

"O, hi Harry, I couldn't sleep because of what I can tell is going on." She said. Harry gave her a funny look before she said "It's so obvious you and everyone else are suspicious of me. The last name totally gives me away. I also have mind powers. You want to know if I lived with Tom Riddle my whole life where I was. Well I was that precious little kitty who unexpectedly just sat there and watched everything happen. Well for your info he's not my real Dad. I was adopted at 1. At least that's what he says. I am and always have been motherless; well since I was adopted anyway."

Then Hermione walked in from finishing her rounds she had heard the whole conversation. She said "If you are really ready to know who your parents are get a blood test. Madame Promfrey can make it so it doesn't hurt. Besides the results come in seconds but I advise wait until after classes tomorrow before you go see her."

"You got it Mione" replied Liz.


	3. Chapter 2

The Miracle At Hogwarts Chapter 2: "The Unbelievable News"

A/N: This story is not up to what everyone likes but I will do the best I can to meet your expectations if you review and tell me what you believe should happen or be changed. So, once again please read and review I put my heart into these stories. I just have to ask if there is something you don't like or understand please ask and don't be snobby.

It was after classes the next day and Elizabeth was a bit nervous about getting blood taken. Liz being curious of her real family didn't care about being nervous she had to do it. So, Liz went to the hospital wing where Hermione, Madame Promfry and the gang was waiting for her. They were there for support. That relieve Elizabeth's nervousness, and she was ready

Madame Promfry said "okay, you're going to have to put this rubber band, persay, on your arm. What you do is stare at something across the room away from where the needle is and wait till I say you can look. When I say you can look it's all over. Okay Liz?

Liz agreed and she followed Madame Promfry's orders and when it was over she decided she'd wait the 5 or so minutes to get the results. While waiting she picked up a magazine that Hermione left on the table when she went to help Madame Promfry. It was "Time" magazine and Liz read it as she never read anything so interesting in her life. Ron and Harry were talking on the other side of the room.

Madame Promfry and Hermione walked into the room and Hermione smiled at Harry and Elizabeth. Madame Promfry said "Harry, Ron, and Liz you all want to sit down." This worried the three of them and Hermione was still smiling. Madame Promfry continued "Okay, Elizabeth first of which your name is Heather Christiana Rebecca Potter."

The group of them all screamed "What?!!!"

Madame Promfry continued "Yes long story short, we thought you were dead so we didn't bother telling Harry he had a twin. You and Harry are twins and it seems He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named took you and adopted you. My guess would be he thought you would learn the evil ways and then help him in his conquest to kill Harry. He gave you the name Elizabeth Jane Riddle because it was his grandmother's name. He would have changed the last name but he thought since his family was a threat already he would use he real last name weather he hated it or not. I hope this isn't to big a shock for you. It was major for myself. You are also a cat animagous so you're the cat Harry sees every time he fights you-know-who."

The 3 of them stood there awestruck and had no idea what to say. Hermione said continuing for Madame Promfry "So, it is natural that Voldemort wouldn't make it legal and his minions are stupid so you're still Heather Potter. Isn't that good news you do have family left Harry, besides the Dursleys that is."

"Yeah, great news Hermione but what's Voldemort going to do now he has reason to hurt us even more, and I worry about you guys." Said Harry.

"Not if he doesn't find out." Interrupted Liz.

"I like your thinking already, but you can't go fighting you-know-who!" said Madame Promfry.

"Don't worry 'bout it we got everything under control." Liz Said.

A/N: thanks for reading please review.


End file.
